Su cabello
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Su tentación siempre fue tocarlo, pero también su mayor miedo, porque de hacerlo, sucumbiría ante todos sus deseos, perdería su constante batalla ante ellos.


**Dedicado a mis amigas del alma: Teora, Mayra, Ale y Ana, quienes sé que están tan locas como yo por el cabello de Rukia… si antes se veía hermosa ¡ahora se ve hermosa y sexy! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaaaeee! … ejem…. Espero les sea de su agrado. Un One-shot escrito para toda fan de Rukia y de IchiRuki. **

**Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, yo solo escribo cuando me inspiro (lo cual escasamente ocurre por la falta de chocolate en casa.)**

**Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 459 del manga.**

* * *

><p><strong>Su cabello<strong>

El ser humano, un ser complejo caracterizado por su inteligencia, con la capacidad de razonar, tomar decisiones y efectuar acciones que determinen su forma de vida, un ser con diversas dimensiones y razas que los diferencia entre los de su especie. Y así como son capaces de elegir formas de vida, también son capaces de elegir sus gustos, sus actividades y el tipo de pareja que buscan para pasar el resto de la vida compartiendo como sociedad conyugal, compartir con solidaridad y procrear.

El hombre definitivamente es un ser complejo, y así como existen mayorías que prefieren algo en particular, también existen los que incuestionablemente se sienten atraídos por algo muy distinto a eso. Un ejemplo muy preciso sin duda es Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven el cual desde que tiene memoria, nunca tuvo una vida normal y tranquila, de niño estuvo caminando entre espíritus y sin siquiera saber diferenciar a estos de los vivos; un muchacho con culpas del pasado, obsesionado por proteger el presente y a los que lo rodean, y sin ideas de lo que el futuro incierto le depara, porque la vida de Kurosaki Ichigo nunca fue normal, y mucho menos después de conocerla a ella, Kuchiki Rukia.

Era temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol empezaban a intensificarse con el paso del tiempo y las personas en respuesta a esto, iniciaban con sus actividades que diariamente ejercían para vivir cómodamente en la sociedad.

El joven peli naranja se encontraba en clase de biología, sentado en su pupitre solo podía vislumbrar lo que ocurría afuera, sin el más mínimo interés en lo que la maestra exponía, no es que fuera innecesario, es solo que la vida espiritual últimamente se ha convertido en todo lo que piensa: Purificar hollows, ayudar a los espíritus a llegar a su destino, proteger a sus familiares y amigos, luchar al lado de Rukia.

_Rukia_

Ichigo lentamente giró su cabeza, logrando visualizar a la mujer sentada a su lado, quien al parecer escribía muy concentrada lo que la maestra daba a conocer en cuestión. El peli naranja bajó su mirada concluyendo que para Rukia, la única clase en la que prestaría toda su mente y disposición sería en una clase sobre los conejitos. Ichigo volvió a mirarla, después de más de diecisiete meses sin verla, este era el primer día en que Rukia lo acompañaba al instituto, la muy mañosa logró nuevamente ser aceptada en la lista de estudiantes, entrar a su salón de clases y sentarse a su lado, tal como lo había hecho en el pasado. Es increíble que esta mujer no conozca la palabra "imposible" y más aún, que sea tan fresca y sinvergüenza.

El joven la observó por un momento, mientras ella solo se concentraba en marcar bien las líneas de la redonda cabeza del orejón animalito, ¡qué peculiar imagen! ya que él sabía de los años vividos por esta mujer, y verla dibujando garabatos mientras levemente sacaba su lengua por una esquina de sus labios solo la hacían parecer una jovencita traviesa, una lolita ¡y es inevitable sonreír ante esto! con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Ichigo trataba de disimular esa amplia sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios cada vez que la miraba de tal forma, hace tanto tiempo que no supo de ella, tiempo en que la extrañó, la reprochó, la anheló, la añoró.

Y después de los momentos difíciles en donde vio amenazada la vida de sus amigos y familiares, en donde se encontró totalmente solo, arrodillado frente a sus enemigos, pidiendo, rogando, implorando que le devolvieran su poder, Rukia aparece y atraviesa su pecho, dándole paso a una fuerza increíble, un inmedible poder y una cálida sensación en su pecho donde la nostalgia y la euforia por poder al fin ser capaz de verla lo llenaron y le hicieron sentir de nuevo completo, capaz, fuerte, y curiosamente, vivo. Y ahora, ser consciente de esto, de poder verla, escucharla, olerla, poder percibirla junto a él, era algo que definitivamente nunca cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se vieron perturbados por el sonido irritante pero muy bien recibido del timbre del instituto, avisando que la hora del receso había iniciado, por lo que todos los estudiantes, sin esperar a que la maestra acabase, se pusieron de pié guardando sus útiles escolares para disponerse a salir casi corriendo de esas cuatro paredes. El muchacho entonces empezó a guardar sus objetos en su mochila, esperando las acostumbradas palabras mágicas de un ser insospechado.

―Hiiii ¡Al fin! I-chi-go ¡Vamos a almorzar! De paso, invitaré a mi hermosísima Kuchiki-s.. ¡auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Mal amigo!

* * *

><p>El hombre, como un ser racional, también tiene necesidades, deseos, gustos, caprichos, preferencias, y a todo esto apuntaban las preguntas de el indiscreto Asano Keigo, quien portaba en sus manos una revista poco decente cuyas páginas exponían cuerpos bronceados de mujeres de todo tipo, el atrevido adolecente observaba con lascivia los semidesnudos cuerpos que, para gusto del castaño chico, portaban grandes dimensiones y poca humildad.<p>

―No hay nada más hermoso que el cuerpo de una mujer.― tras cada página, sus castaños ojos chispeaban más y más, Keigo compartía dicha apreciación con Mizuiro, quien con un celular de alta tecnología seguía escribiendo mensajes de textos a las mujeres mayores que pretendía.

―Me gusta la de cabello cobrizo― mencionó el muchacho de baja estatura, quien de cuando en cuando daba una mirada a las paginas que Keigo prácticamente devoraba.

― ¡Está buena! Pero me gusta más la rubia de aquí, ¡ese bikini le queda de ataque!

―Te gustan las de pechos grandes, ¿verdad Asano?

―Hiiiii ¡no me digas Asano! ¡Y sí! me gustan así, donde halla carne para tocar y agarrar.

―No, la verdad creo que es mejor que tengan la edad en la mirada, y un cuerpo desarrollado pero joven, entonces se puede decir que es interesante, las mujeres mayores son así.

― ¡Nha! ¡A ti te gustan las ancianas! Yo las amo así, colegialas, de enormes pechos y trasero redondo, esas son las típicas mujeres que hacen "nya" en las películas porno.

Ichigo, quien solo tomaba su caja de jugo, escuchaba la obscena conversación que sus amigos compartían a su lado, sin ningún interés en participar en dicho debate, al igual que Chad e Ishida, quienes un poco más lejos del par de pervertidos, solo se dedicaban a realizar actividades diferentes. Ichigo por su parte, prefirió observar desde el techo de la escuela todo el panorama que ofrecía el lugar.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar el pequeño grupo de chicas que bajo un árbol compartían sus almuerzos, entre esas chicas, resaltaba Rukia, quien al parecer solo de dedicaba a negarse a comer los pasteles que Inoue con mucha energía le ofrecía.

¿Hace cuanto no hacía esto? Observarla desde el lugar más alto del instituto mientras ella era rodeada por sus compañeras de clase ¿hace cuanto no le abre una caja de jugo o una lata de chocolate? Que por cierto, parece necesitar que alguien le ayude en eso en este preciso instante.

Ichigo sonrió, ayudarla a adaptarse al mundo real ha sido una de las actividades favoritas de su lista, porque ver a la orgullosa Kuchiki Rukia intentar abrir una lata o utilizar un microondas es realmente divertido, sí que lo es. Lo mejor es que después de diecisiete meses, esas cosas aún no cambian, aún le pide ayuda para abrir dicha caja, aún le pide explicaciones sobre cómo usar la lavadora, y aún insiste en estudiar la moda actual que, al final, nunca termina de acuerdo con la poca vergüenza de la juventud de hoy en día para vestirse.

Sí, esas cosas que parece que nunca cambian no son aburridas, de hecho, estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida mostrándole nuevas cosas a Rukia sobre el mundo real. Lo que sí ha cambiado, además de su rango como teniente y los guantes que la caracterizan como un importante miembro de la nobleza, es su cabello.

¡Oh! ¡Por amor a Dios y a todos sus ángeles! ese cabello negro y corto la hacen ver tan condenadamente sexy, que no sabe cómo es que se ha controlado ante la insistente idea en su mente de tocarlo, de trazar sus dedos entre los oscuros cabellos, de aspirar su aroma, de acariciarlo hasta las puntas, de despeinarla, de agarrar fuertemente las hebras de atrás de su cabeza y atraerla hasta bes… _¡¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?_

Ichigo se cubrió la boca con la mano ante tales pensamientos, y siguió observando a la mujer de cortos cabellos que aún no se percataba de su visual acosador, porque así se sentía algunas veces, un acosador: la observaba en casa, en el instituto, en las batallas, en la Soul Society, cuando hablan, cuando están en silencio, cuando caminan, cuando estudian, ¡cuando todo! Rukia se ha convertido en objeto de su concentración visual, en un blanco personal, en imán para sus ojos, y todo es su maldita culpa, por ser tan especial, por significar todo en su vida, por cambiar su mundo, por iluminarlo, por ser tan hermosa y tremendamente sexy. ¡Es su maldita culpa, carajo!

― ¿Qué hay de ti Ichigo? ¿Cuál te gusta?

El peli naranja saltó levemente ante el sonido de la voz de Keigo, tanto que su cerebro no pudo siquiera procesar las palabras que el castaño chico le había dicho.

―¿Qu..qué? ahora no, Keigo, no estoy para bromas.

―No estamos hablando de bromas, ¿en qué planeta estas? ¡Hablamos de chicas guapas! Y tú no estás participando.

― ¿Y por qué debería participar?

―Porque es aburrido hablar de esto solo entre dos personas.

― ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Chad o Ishida?

― ¡Lo hice! Y Chad solo dijo "mm" y tu antipático y poco bienvenido amigo Ishida nos miró con desprecio y se fue.

―Entiendo su actitud.

―¡Mal amigo! Vamos, solo dinos cuál de estas chicas te gusta― Asano le puso la revista frente a sus ojos, logrando que el peli naranja al fin mirara aunque sea por un segundo los cuerpos esculturales y voluptuosos de las mujeres.

―Dije que no tengo interés.

―¡Vamos! Solo dinos, prometo que después de que nos digas te dejaré en paz.

―Bien…― El joven de anaranjados cabellos tomó la revista y la observó por un segundo, para luego tirarla a un lado y seguir con su anterior actividad, observar a la mujer victima de sus no muy recientes acosos.

―¡ ¿porqué tiras la revista? ¡Ichigooo te odio! ¡Al menos di algo!

―No me gusta ninguna, no me interesa.

― ¿queeeeeeeeeeeee? .. ¿no serás gay? ¡Ichigo, dime que no lo eres!

― ¡ya cállate!

― ¡Bien! ―Habló por fin el joven de baja estatura. ―Si de verdad no te interesan las chicas de la revista y tampoco eres homosexual, dinos el tipo de mujer que te atrae.

― ¡Qué buena idea Mizuiro! Vamos I-chi-go, dinos.

Los jóvenes observaron insistentemente a Ichigo, quien miraba a una dirección desconocida para ellos.

―Esto es una tontería…

―Por favor Ichigo, te dije que prometo dejarte en paz una vez nos digas.

―…

―…

―…

Ichigo siguió observándola, y pronto se vio descubierto por ella, quien subió la mirada encontrándose con la del joven, pero que de ninguna manera él quiso apartarla, al contrario, ambos compartieron una mirada intensa, llena de significado, de fuego, y a continuación, ambos sonrieron, la mirada se prolongó un poco más para después, lamentablemente para ambos, tuvieron que romper debido a que las chicas empezaron a halar a Rukia a un destino desconocido para el chico.

―Yo… no tengo un tipo específico. Pero creo que lo que hace a una mujer atractiva es su fuerza, su forma de ser, su carácter e inteligencia.

― ¿y…?

― Me encanta que tenga el cabello más corto, que su mirada sea enigmática y definitivamente me fascina su cuerpo humilde.

―joo, ¡ese es tu tipo de chica! … oh.. Espera, ¿"su"?..¿Te refieres a alguien en particular?

El timbre suena, esta vez es bien recibido también, ya que de nuevo bajaría las escaleras para encontrarse en la puerta con Rukia, además de salvarlo de esta conversación tan comprometedora de la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

―Ichigooo, no te vayas, dime ¿quién es? Es mi hermosa Kuchik..¿auch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas cada vez que voy a mencionar a Kuchik-¡Auch!

* * *

><p>El peli naranja se encontraba recostado en la pared externa del instituto, todos los estudiantes salían del lugar platicando con sus amigos, pudo visualizar a Ishida quien hablaba muy sonriente con Inoue, a Chad detrás de ellos un poco más lejos como para darles espacio, también pudo ver a Keigo llorando y quejándose del mal amigo que es Ichigo, y a todos los demás retirarse sonrientes porque la jornada escolar al fin había acabado por hoy.<p>

― ¡Ichigo!

Y allí estaba por quien esperaba, la pelinegra caminaba hacía él con cara de pocos amigos, el viento soplaba su cabello el cual brillaba bajo el sol del atardecer, otra imagen que quedaría por siempre en su mente.

―Te dije que me esperaras en el salón.

―No pude, debía esconderme de Keigo, el idiota no me dejaba en paz.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa, las sombras de ambos cuerpos mostraban los pasos lentos con los que acostumbran a caminar siempre, pasos lentos los cuales los hacen llegar a casa en la noche, pasos lentos con un propósito.

―En el receso necesité que me abrieras una lata de gaseosa.

― ¿Y por qué no subiste? Ya sabías donde estaba.

― ¿Crees que me tomaría el trabajo de subir, cuando tengo tantos admiradores dispuestos a abrir mi lata?

¡Auch! golpe bajo.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no solicitaste la ayuda de alguno tus incontables admiradores? ¿Por qué solo pensaste en mí? ¿Qué me ves? ¿Cara de abrelatas?

―Pues… ahora que lo mencionas, creo que eres mi abrelatas personal.

―Rukia.

―También mi abre cajas personal.. ¡Ah! ¡Y mi abre botellas personal también!

―Rukia.

―Y mi profesor particular de los artefactos del mundo real, ¡en fin!

―Rukia.

―Eres como ese llaverito que me enseñó Asano-san.

―Ruk... espera… ¿qué llaverito?

―Uno que Asano-san me enseñó, era como una espada pequeñita que se escondía muy estratégicamente en su propia empuñadura, muy inteligente por cierto. Y también tenía otras cosas escondidas allí, como una pequeña tijera y una lima metálica ¡Y también un espejito!

―Rukia.

― ¿qué?

― ¡No le hagas caso al idiota ese!

― ¿Por qué? Si fue muy interesante y educativo, ¡tú nunca me has enseñado algo así!

―No tengo esas cosas, son estúpidas e insignificantes, además tengo una zanpakutoh que por si no te has dado cuenta ¡es enorme! ¡¿Para qué demonios quiero una estúpida navaja?

― ¡Eso! ¡Navaja! Así se llama.

El viento siguió soplando, Ichigo en momentos observaba a Rukia, su rostro algunas veces era cubierto por los cortos cabellos que bailaban con el viento. Y de nuevo allí se encontraba el joven, luchando contra el deseo de agarrar ese cabello, que de hacerlo, tendría que luchar contra un deseo aún más poderoso, ¡besarla! una lucha contra un fuerte deseo de la cual él saldría perdedor.

―Ichigo…

― ¿mm?

― ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Comentarios, halagos, críticas constructivas o destructivas, lo que sea es bienvenido. ¡Dios los bendiga! <strong>


End file.
